1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to memory devices, and more particularly, to selection of operating characteristics of resistive memory devices.
2. Background Art
Recently, resistive memory devices have been developed for use in storage applications in electronic devices. A typical resistive memory device is capable of selectively being placed in a low resistance (“programmed”) state and a high resistance (“erased”) state. The state of the device is read by providing an electrical potential across the device and sensing the level of current through the device. These devices are appropriate for use in a wide variety of electronic devices, such as computers, personal digital assistants, portable media players, digital cameras, cell phones, automobile engine controls and the like. In these various uses, resistive memory devices are subjected to a wide variety of conditions. It would be desirable to tailor operating characteristics of the devices to the particular usage thereof.
Therefore, what is needed is an approach wherein particular operating characteristics of resistive memory devices may be selected.